Milk and Coffee
by Kantarera
Summary: Milk and coffee are two very different things, just like Ren and Masato. But what happens when you mix the both of them together?


****A/N: Hello awesome nerds, it's me again.****

****Now this story is a monster to write, I'm telling you. I love RenMasa, but this is almost too much for me. ****

****It took me an entire month to finish it and I needed half a million ideas from my dear friend satoooooomi (who treated me like her own personal source of entertainment and kept on pestering me to finish this) in order to write this. Ren and Masato are definitely out of character here but honestly, I'm quite please with the way this turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it as well.****

****Story Playlist: _Milk to Coffee_ by Itou Kashitarou - The lyrics sound a bit wrong, but perfect for RenMasa.****

****Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-UtaPuri stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked (I might have overdone it). Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it really sucked.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jinguji Ren x Hijirikawa Masato<strong>

When he was young, Masato had never been fond of coffee. He didn't really see the reason why people craved that bitter concoction that only left a sour aftertaste in his mouth every time he drank it. However, as he grew older, he learned to appreciate that bitterness which brought warmth to his body with every sip he took, and eventually it became a permanent fixture in his daily routine.

To put it simply, that was what Jinguji Ren was like to Masato: coffee.

Their beginning together was pretty simple, as mere childhood friends who simply stopped talking to each other as they grew up. Masato, had his duties as the heir to the Hijirikawa family and he made sure he did his best to live up to his family name while Ren on the other hand, did the complete opposite and even dropping out of high school at one point.

That arrogant look on his face, that lazy tone in his voice whenever he spoke, Jinguji Ren in general, they all seem to exist to annoy Masato. And just when he thought life was bad enough when he ended up with the same school as Ren, fate laughed in his face and sent him his worst rival as his roommate. To share living space with the strawberry blond man was one thing, sharing a bunk with him however, was a disaster but at least that part of life went by him quickly once they graduated from the Master Course.

"If you don't bother me, then I won't bother you," was the rule the both of them established between them.

It wasn't like he hated him; in fact he respected him very much for his talent. He just didn't approve of the way he did things, those spoiled and selfish ways of his in getting what he wanted.

"What do you know about me, Hijirikawa? What do you know about being the useless third son in the family? Oh right, I forgot, you're the eldest son in your family and you have everything just laid out for you in life," Ren drawled sarcastically at him once.

But of course, he'd be lying if he said Ren never changed from the time when he first entered Saotome Academy, and it's all thanks to Nanami Haruka.

She just had this gift of bringing the best out of people, no matter how rotten that person is to her and it's no wonder that every single one of his band members fell for her, himself included. Nanami though, being the airhead type, never noticed or reciprocate any of their feelings.

He was so sure that Nanami was that one thing he desperately wanted and needed for him to go on in this world. If he was forced to make a choice between her and his idol career, he'd quit without a second thought if she stayed by his side.

And then there was Ren.

Masato had always thought of Ren as that annoying permanent fixture in his life that was impossible to remove. He was always right there from morning until night, and they even shared the same apartment (definitely not their own idea). His habits existed to annoy him, like all the times he would complain of gastric pain and still continue to take his coffee black.

"You're going to get a stomach ulcer soon if you keep on taking your coffee black."

Ren only grinned at him, "Hijirikawa, you know I only take my coffee black, just like my soul."

"Keep that up and that black soul of yours is going to end up in heaven a whole lot faster than you think," Masato snorted before making his way to the refrigerator.

After rummaging for a while, he tossed a carton of milk at Ren, who caught it with ease before it could hit him on the face.

"Put this in your coffee. That way you won't be getting gastric, and I can live a little more peacefully without having to hear you complain about the pain."

"Oh, staring to care for me eh, Masato?"

Masato cringed when Ren used his first name, just like he used to when they were young, but said nothing at all. He definitely didn't have to turn around to know that the blond man was smirking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Masato was wide awake that night; for some reason, he couldn't sleep even though he was drained from the recording session he had earlier. His thoughts kept buzzing around in his head and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relax his mind.<p>

Ren wasn't home yet, since he had a different job today and he was probably out drinking again. His roommate coming home drunk was nothing new to Masato, he was used to it. Usually, his roommate would be too wasted to make it past the living room and he would find him sprawled on the sofa the following morning, frequently naked with his clothes flung onto the floor.

Masato heard the front door close as it echoed through the quiet apartment. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder and they stopped right in front of his room. The door opened so suddenly that Masato bolted right up from his bed, only to see Ren standing in the doorway.

"Hijirikawa..." Ren breathed huskily, the smell of alcohol evident in his breath.

"Jinguji, what are you doing?"

"I'm freezing. Scoot over and share your bed with me." Ren smiled as he made his way to Masato's bed.

"Quit your nonsense and go back to your own room."

Ren ignored him and crawled under his covers. "Come on, it's the middle of winter now. It won't hurt to share a little warmth with me."

"You have your own bed next door. Go get your warmth there," Masato protested.

"But it's cold... you've been in here for hours now, so keep me warm for a little while."

Masato sighed.

There was no way to kick him out now, since Ren had plopped his heavy body onto his bed, refusing to budge an inch. The blunette started to get out of the bed with full intentions of getting out the spare futon from his cupboards and sleeping on the floor tonight when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him back onto the bed.

"I'm getting the spare futon, you can have the bed."

"That sort of defeats the whole purpose of me being here. Stay with me…"

"Jinguji, let go."

"Don't want to." Ren tightened his grip on the other man's wrist while the other snaked around Masato's waist, molding the latter's body to his own.

Having Ren in the same bed is weird enough as it is, but to be trapped in his arms however…

"Stay with me, just for tonight," Ren whispered to the shorter man in his arms.

Masato wanted to pry the other man's fingers off him and kick him out right then and there but the latter seemed to have already fallen asleep, with his arm wrapped around Masato's waist, hugging him close.

This was the first time Masato had ever came into such close proximity with Ren, despite knowing each other since they were children.

From this angle, he could see Ren's face clearly and somehow, he had never noticed how long his eyelashes were. He was undeniably handsome, and he could see why the girls seemed to flock around him like bees to honey. His face looked much younger now that he was asleep, almost like the Ren he knew from his childhood days.

As he listened to constant rhythm of Ren breathing in and out, he felt himself relax and he started drifting off into depths of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>To Ren, Masato was like milk.<p>

It was something you hated ever since you were a kid because you were forced to drink it every morning by your parents. You'd try sneaky ways to fool your parents and avoid drinking that ghastly liquid but after a while, you just accepted the fact that it's good for you and eventually, it just becomes another part of your life.

Throughout that winter, Ren forced his way into Masato's room to share his bed, crowding the latter's made-for-one bed to the point that one of them was in danger of falling off the bed every time.

When Masato complained and tried to kick him out, he'd use the same excuse over and over again. "My bed is cold."

"Then get your damned heating fixed!"

"I don't have the time, so stop being stingy and share your bed with me," Ren would argue and pulled the covers tighter over him.

That bit was a lie of course, the heating in his room worked just fine. To be honest, Ren thought he was rather lame to end up doing something like this in order to keep sharing Masato's bed.

Who would have thought someone like him, an eternal love hunter who lived to love beautiful ladies, would end up falling in love with his rival/childhood friend/band mate who ironically, happened to be a man? That guy was nothing if not proper and serious, the very embodiment of what an heir to a Japanese financial group should be, and not to mention the complete opposite of him.

What was it that made him so damned attractive?

Sure, his straight cut blue hair made him look like a girl and he always had a certain grace about him that was no doubt a product of his years of gentle upbringing. His overall fair complexion wasn't helping it either, along with those long, slender fingers of his that were capable of making beautiful music at the piano. But those hard planes on his body and his tall frame weren't fooling anyone; Ren had seen him undressed too many times over the years.

It wasn't like his heart skipped a beat every time he saw Masato like in those girly, shoujo manga made it to be. That bit was complete rubbish in Ren's opinion.

It was more of feeling of reassurance and familiarity he gave him whenever he was around. Masato could see through his elaborate Casanova act most of the time, no matter how hard he tried to keep it up, and he was the one of the only ones who wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts about him, the good and bad included. Plus, he was always doing little things like carrying him to the sofa whenever he got too drunk to make it there himself and putting a blanket over him to make sure he didn't catch a cold and later scolding him about it in the morning was his usual ways of saying he cared very much about him.

He was just Masato, and Ren loved him for it.

But of course, his childhood friend wasn't that easily won over and the reason was simple. He was a man bound by his family obligation, and tradition was the very core of who he is as a person. There was no way he would stray away from them, no matter what. He was next head of the family, and heir to the Hijirikawa conglomerate. To make matters worst, Masato had a fiancé. Taking him away from all that, just didn't feel right to Ren, which he why he chose not to tell Masato about his feelings and endure them in silence.

But lately, that proved to be more difficult than he originally thought, with Masato sleeping so vulnerably at his side at night and it always took his entire self control to not do anything stupid that would cost him their friendship. Instead, he would force himself to just enjoy the feeling of Masato at his side. For him to be this close to the one he loved, it was already enough.

Although, stealing a couple of kisses from a sleeping Masato wouldn't hurt, right? After all, what the eye doesn't see, doesn't know…

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Masato was getting sick of Ren clambering into his bed every night and generally leaving him with no privacy at all. The man had a perfectly good bed next door, and yet he still insisted in climbing into his bed with him.<p>

"For the warmth," he called it.

Sure, Ren was a whimsical person, but for him to go this far seemed a little out of character for him. It just aroused Masato's suspicions about the blond man, and it unsettled him having him so close every night. To make matters worst, he had been having some strange dreams about Ren, which mostly involves the blond kissing him senseless. It always felt pretty real, but whenever he woke up, Ren would still be sleeping like a log next to him.

It was one thing to dream about kissing someone but when that person happens to be his rival, that was beyond weird. The last thing he wanted was get embroiled in some stupid emotional game with the blond and he would do his best to keep that from happening.

On his rare day off in weeks, Masato called in the repair man to look at the heating of the apartment, especially in Ren's room.

"But sir, everything seems to be perfect order." The repair man reported once he did a thorough checking of the heating system.

Masato was floored. "Are you sure? Perfect order?"

"Young man, I've been checking these systems for more than 20 years now. I'm definitely sure."

Masato gritted his teeth over the repair man's words. All this while, Ren had been lying to him but now, it was time to firmly put his foot down on the matter.

When Ren returned home that night, he tried turning the knob to the blunette's room, only to find it locked.

"Hijirikawa, open up!"

"No. You have your own room, so go away."

"I told you, my bed is cold."

"Your heating is working just fine. Use it."

Masato could hear nothing but silence outside his room. It was unlike Ren to give up this fast but then again, he should be thankful. Masato was about to turn his attention back to the leather bound book in his hand when suddenly, his bedroom door opened and Ren came barging in, with a spare key in his hands.

"I knew something like this would happen eventually."

"Jinguji, this is my room. Since when do you have a key?"

The blond man stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I own a copy of every single key in this apartment, even to your room, in case of an emergency."

"This isn't an emergency, so get out."

"So I lied and I'm sorry about it, okay?"

"That's not the issue here! You're barging in on me without a damned reason."

"I have a reason alright, although it's one that you would prefer not to know about." Ren muttered darkly.

"If you've got something to say, just spit it out."

"Fine. You wanted to know why I keep barging in on you on purpose? Well, it's because I'm in love with you."

Masato froze, taken aback by Ren's sudden declaration. "D-don't joke with me you bastard."

"See, I told you so, you won't like it when you know the reason."

"I'm a man in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I can assure you that I'm very well aware of that fact by now."

"Then why…?"

"The hell if I know! You were always there, acting like we're predestined rivals because of our families, snapping at me when I get out of control and acting like my damned caretaker or something. You're always the first to see things what the others couldn't and you see me for who I really am. I don't even have to make any effort to get a girl to like me. In fact they are the one who come pursuing me. Damn it, do you idea how nice it is when someone treats me normally and won't scream at the sight of me? I question my sanity day after day because of that and I don't need you doing it to me as well."

Masato was at a loss for words. He never knew his childhood friend was capable of such emotions. Of course, he knew that Casanova side of him was an elaborate act to keep people away from him, an impregnable shield he put around himself so that no one would be able to come close to breaking his heart. But for him to fall in love, with someone like him for that matter…

"Jinguji, you know I'm…"

"I do know, which was why I never intended to tell you in the first place. You should have just entertained my whims for a little longer. That would have been better for the both of us but now, there's no turning back."

Ren made his way steadily towards the blunette and without any warning, he forced his lips mercilessly unto Masato's.

Masato froze as his eyes went wide. His lips were forced to part under the sheer pressure from Ren's kiss. He could feel his hot breath in his own mouth as the blond's lips covered on his own with a fierce tenderness, hoping to coax a response out of him and to Masato's horror, he felt his willpower crumbling and he began kissing Ren back. When he felt Masato's response, the latter smirked internally as he boldly touched his tongue to his parted lips, sending wild jolts throughout his body as he felt his tongue invade his mouth fully.

Masato had been kissed before, several times in fact over the years, but nothing ever came close to being kiss by Ren. He was both rough and gentle, knowing just how to coax him to respond, a skill he no doubt picked up after the years of experience with the opposite sex. He knew full well how wrong this is. It was like his head was telling him to stop and his heart was telling him another thing, and he hated himself for listening to his heart.

With the last ounce of sanity he possessed, he pushed Ren away from him.

"I'm not interested… Find someone else for your childish games."

"Oi, oi, not interested? You seemed plenty interested to me when you responded to my kiss."

"That's…"

"Stop lying to yourself! Your feelings for me are beyond platonic and you do see me as more than a childhood friend. Maybe if you're actually honest with yourself, you'd actually realize it."

Masato was silent. He was completely unsure of what to make of Ren's words but that look in his eyes told him that he was telling the truth. But the truth is a lot harder to take than he ever expected.

"Even if your feelings are true, and hypothetically, _just hypothetically_, that I do return those feelings of yours, what difference does that make? We're both men, for one thing. We live in Japan, not America. Do you actually realize what would happen if someone found about us? It's not just our reputations or our careers that we're talking about. Think about what this means to our families and what they would be going through. And to top it off, I have a fiancé."

"Still being the ever-filial son I see. Look, I didn't say this was going to be easy, okay? We can't expect anyone to approve and it'll just be you and me against the entire world, but does it really matter? For me, I'm ready to sever ties with my family if that means having you by my side. I am afraid of nothing if I'm with you. It's selfish yes, but it's a price I'm willing to pay.

"You're the biggest idiot in this world…"

"Yes, yes, currently an idiot for you by the way. Hijirikawa, no… Masato, I'm not asking you to give up anything. You don't even have to return my feelings. All I'm asking of you now, is just don't push me away."

Masato eyed the other man skeptically before sighing. "… Fine."

"So…can I share your bed tonight?"

"No!" Masato answered swiftly before pushing Ren out of the door and locking it behind him.

The blond smirked before heading back to his room. His bed would be much colder that what he was used to these past weeks but it was worth it. It wasn't like he expected Masato to fall in love with him immediately. In fact it might even take ten times the effort for him to break down his walls. At least he told him how he really felt and whatever happens next is beyond his control.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks following the confession were nothing but awkward and Masato tried his best to act as if nothing happened between them.<p>

It wasn't like Ren acted out of the ordinary or anything; in fact he acted like that night never even happened. He still woke up as late as his schedule permitted and pestered Masato to make his breakfast if he was around. When the blunette refused, he'd slung his arm around his neck and pleaded him shamelessly. That was how Ren usually was, but despite that, Masato felt like his arm lingered around him a little longer than necessary. Sometimes, Ren would smile at him before reaching out to tuck those stray locks of his behind his ear. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed those little displays of affection more than he was supposed to.

Little by little, the blond grew bolder and bolder to the point he'd sometimes wrap his arms around his waist, whispering a husky 'good morning' in his ear which sent shivers down his spine. Naturally, Masato would push him away and Ren would just laugh it off before settling down in his seat at the breakfast table.

Masato never realize how used to he was having Ren around him, until the moment Ren left for Paris on a job that required him to stay there for three months. The apartment felt strangely empty without him around, and it sent a strange pang of loneliness through Masato.

He had to admit it, he missed that man. He missed his voice, his annoying smirk, those sky blue eyes staring at him coyly, everything. With Ren gone, he found himself zoning out more than usual and the blunette began to recall all the times he spent with him, especially those times during their childhood when they were both carefree and unjaded.

All those times where the both of them sneaked out of countless parties that they were forced to attend to look for better amusements and the punishments they received from their households once they were discovered, the times when Masato had to beg his mother to allow him to visit Ren without his father's knowledge, all the things they would do when in each others' company and even the precious times they have spent together in recent years as roommates and bandmates. All those memories came flooding back to him, both the good and the bad times.

"_What was it that changed between us, and since when my heart has been completely filled with you?"_

"Are you feeling unwell, Masa? You seem kind of pale…" Otoya asked, feeling concerned for his friend who had been zoning out more than usual.

"It's nothing, just a bit of a headache."

"Maybe you shouldn't work so much. You'd get sick easily if you keep this up."

"I'll be fine."

"To think of it, you've been looking out of it since Ren went to Paris. Are you sure it's just a headache and not love sickness?" Otoya asked with a knowing smile. Masato's eyes widened.

Otoya laughed at his friend's reaction. "Come on Masa, you don't have to hide. We all knew there's something going on between the both of you."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"If it's not that, then Ren must have made his move, am I right?"

Masato stiffened at the red head's words but said nothing at all.

"That means I've hit the bullseye… Listen, can I give you just a little bit of advice? I know you have plenty of doubts, about Ren and about your family. Whatever decision you make will definitely alter both your lives indefinitely, but the choice is yours to make in the end, no one else's. So, just listen to your heart and you will make the right choice."

Masato was shocked by the depth of Otoya's advice. You would never have thought that someone like him would think so deeply of others, and in a good way too. He was always smiling and laughing but the things he could see are astounding.

Masato couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, for the advice."

"Masa, we've known each other for so long. We're way beyond the thank yous."

"Since when you're so good at giving advice to others?"

"I don't know, just now perhaps..." Otoya laughed, before turning his attention back to his guitar.

The sounds of Otoya playing the guitar filled the air once more, leaving Masato to his thoughts.

Follow his heart, he said.

He was tempted to do so, more than a little. Ren has been wearing his devil-may-care attitude his whole life, and he wanted to see for himself just how serious Ren was. No matter what he said, he did care deeply for his friend, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his little displays of affection. And that kiss the other day… He was embarrassed to say but he literally allowed Ren kiss him that way, tongue and all, and he enjoyed it, immensely.

All these aside, is Ren really worth giving up everything for…?

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ren returned to the apartment four hours later than he was supposed to. The flight from Paris was delayed and the blond found himself coming home at midnight in the complete darkness. It wasn't like he expected someone waiting for him, he knew Masato would've been asleep long ago. Plus, the blunette was still in denial and it would be a long way before he gave in but Ren no longer cared about that. Being away for three months without seeing him was hard, nothing else matters.<p>

Leaving his luggage in the living room, Ren silently made his way to Masato's room and opened the door. He stepped inside as quietly as possible and saw the silent profile of the blunette.

With him lying there so vulnerably exposed, Ren longed to wrap his arms around the other man and kiss him senseless. He could have done just that if Masato weren't so damned stubborn about everything, but he knew that he had made progress since the night he blatantly confessed.

"I'm home." Ren whispered softly with a smile.

He was about to turn and leave when he heard Masato's voice. "Welcome back."

"You're still awake? It's not like you to be up so late. Were you perhaps waiting for me…?" Ren teased.

"Idiot, you're a grown man. Why would I wait up for you? I just can't sleep, for some reason."

"That's because you're missing me..." Ren couldn't help but smile at the irony of his own words.

"Will you stop making jokes like those?"

"Still being a tight ass as always."

"I can't change who I am Jinguji, and I probably never will."

Ren almost raised his hands in surrender. "Jeez, I have no idea what happened to you, but I honestly meant that as a joke."

"I know." Masato sighed, before sitting up and turning to face the other man, with determination burning through his eyes.

"Listen up Jinguji, I'm only going to say this once. I will accept your feelings, for now that is."

Ren's eyes widened in disbelief. The ever-stubborn Hijirikawa Masato, was finally responding to him?

"For now?"

"Yes, you heard correctly. I cannot deny that I have strong feelings for you, but it's too early to determine what they are. The rest will be completely up to you to convince me, prove to me how serious you are about this and then we'll see."

"So, you're saying that you accept me but only for a trial basis only?"

"Yes."

Ren's face broke into a smile. "Challenge accepted. I will definitely make you fall completely in love with me. In fact, I think I'll start now."

Without a word, he made his way towards the blunette. The latter's heart to start hammering within his chest and he couldn't even resist when Ren cupped his face in his hands and lowered his lips onto his.

The kiss itself was rough but his lips applied just the right amount of pressure that forced Masato to part his lips involuntarily, giving him no choice but to respond. Ren took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his lover's mouth, exploring boldly while his hands wrapped itself around Masato's waist, pulling him close. Rationality completely left Masato and he completely surrendered to the blond, holding nothing back as he kissed him back fully. When they finally pulled apart, the both of them were breathing heavily and Masato's could no longer think straight and his head was strangely hazy.

Seeing his lover in that state, Ren couldn't help but smirk in triumph. "See that? That's only the beginning, my sweet Masato, and things will only get more intense as we go on."

_Oh god, just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Masato stared at the familiar muscled back facing him. Under the soft moonlight coming in from their bedroom window, he could see every bit of the sculpted back that he was so familiar with, beauty marks and all, scattered randomly across his lover's naked back. Absentmindedly, he reached out his fingers and began to trace random patterns on his sleeping lover's back before he let his thoughts wonder about just how he ended up in this position.<p>

Back then, he had completely underestimated Ren's feelings. When he took the plunge, he never expected Ren to be that serious. He completely devoted himself to Masato, and he stopped coming home frequently smelling of alcohol, choosing to use that time to annoy and pester his lover instead.

Although Ren's habit of flirting with the female population hasn't changed, he was never serious about any of them and hardly ever gave them a second look, no matter how beautiful she was. In fact, it was his flirting ways that helped them keep their relationship a secret from others who might not be so accepting of them.

Their friends however, were a different story as all of them secretly pleased that both their friends have finally stopped beating around the bush after so many years.

"Huh, you guys have finally gotten together? My god, I was beginning to think if I should have you both kidnapped and thrown into some secluded island where the both of you could deal with whatever issues you guys have." Syo harrumphed while Otoya sent a knowing wink over to Masato who merely smiled in return.

Ren had blatantly told the rest of his family when they started dating. He made it clear to them that he had no intentions of breaking up with Masato whatsoever and if they insist that they separate, he'd just cut all ties with them. Ren's eldest brother not only accepted their relationship, but even congratulated them according to Ren's words.

His own family however, was a completely different matter.

His father was already beginning to pressure him about giving up his idol career and start taking care of the family business. He was constantly reminded again and again about how it was past time for him to marry and how he should settle down with his fiancé already.

Honestly, Masato didn't like his fiancé. She was beautiful and polite, the ideal Japanese wife but she was almost like a living doll. She had no opinions of her own and would simply do anything her family asks of her, not to mention that she hardly said a word around him, completely the opposite of his own lover. After living with Ren for so many years, Masato was so used to his lively and stormy personality, and marrying someone like her would undoubtedly bore him to death.

Masato was surprised by how his relationship with Ren could change his perspective on so many things.

Ten years ago, he valued peace and calm above anything else but somewhere along the way, he learned to enjoy the passion and uncertainty in his' and Ren's relationship. The old Hijirikawa Masato would have trembled at the thought of defying his father's orders but now, he could speak to his father without the fear of his disapproval in anything he did, and he no longer cared.

Soon, he would have to talk to his father about dissolving his engagement with his fiancé, as well as disclosing his relationship with Ren. It was going to be a messy affair and it wouldn't end well but if it's for their future, he'd do it. It would be unfair to her if he were to have an affair with Ren while still being married to her, and besides, he didn't think his lover would be too happy to be relegated to being a 'mistress'.

"Thinking of unnecessary things again aren't you, Masato?"

Masato was unsurprised that Ren was still awake and yet, he continued tracing patterns on the latter's back.

"They're not unnecessary things you know."

"But you have a habit of overthinking them, and that's when it's unnecessary."

"Maybe I do." The blunette answered softly, before clearing his throat.

"Ren, I'm going to tell my family about us. I'm going to break off my engagement with the girl."

"Oh, you're really going to do that?"

"Of course I am, you idiot. It has to be done, sooner or later. And I just saved you from being my mistress, so stop complaining."

Ren chuckled at the other man's choice of words. "I didn't say I was complaining. I just didn't expect you to do it this soon, that's all."

"Neither did I, but I'm getting tired of all the pretenses."

"You know your father is going to give you hell for it right?"

"As if I didn't know that!" Masato snorted, before adding softly, "Hell or not, I'll have you by my side and that's more than enough."

His lover didn't even bother to mask the happiness in his voice. "Now, that's my brave Masato... But that matter aside, I thought I've worn you out just now. Why are you still up?"

The blunette couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"Do I look like the type to be worn out that easily?"

Ren turned around to face his lover with a smirk on his face. "Do you seriously want me to recount all the times you passed out after we had sex?"

"Hmph, as I recall, you've passed out several times too." Masato scoffed.

"Oh, what's this? Are you challenging me? I love it when my kittens have claws."

Masato suddenly pinned Ren's hands above him, effectively trapping him in his arms.

"Bring it on."

As both of them were consumed in passion for each other, with their naked bodies entwined with each others' and fitting each other like two puzzle pieces made for each other, Masato suddenly remembered something that Ren had told him long ago.

Ren had once said the both of them were as different as milk and coffee itself and that was why they were always at sixes and sevens with each other, but Masato disagreed with him on that. It was true that milk and coffee are complete opposites of each other, but when you mix both together, something wonderful is created.

Just like him and Ren.

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope it's not too cheesy, not too out of character (I'd like to think that people go crazy when they're in love) or too lame for you guys, and I'm so, so sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

******Constructive criticism is seriously welcomed!******

**P.S: Sorry for the slight lemon ending, I really wanted to try adding that in.**

**Peace out XD**


End file.
